The punishment of love
by Blackcoop
Summary: When a new boy in town ruins phineas and Isabella's relationship, phineas starts to go completely insane.
1. Chapter 1 an average day for Phineas

The punishment of love book 1

Chapter one: an average day for Phineas Flynn Fletcher  
(Phineas's point of view)  
"BEEP BEEP BEEP"  
"I'm getting up" I said as  
I shut of my alarm clock and got ready for school.  
My names phineas Flynn fletcher,  
I'm creative, I'm 15, I'm in year 10,  
I invent stuff on weekends and summer vacation  
and have the best girlfriend, her name is Isabella,  
she's smart, beautiful you get the point.  
I ran out into the cold winter snow in my red jumper  
that had pockets to keep my hands warm,  
I waited for the bus  
and then I suddenly saw Isabella running out her door in her pink jacket  
that had black buttons from the top of her jacket  
to her little cute pink belt,  
she was also wearing blue jeans and I was wearing black.  
"Hey phineas whatcha doin" she said  
"Admiring how beautiful you look"  
I said trying to be sweet but before she could reply  
I felt a snowy hand hit my head.  
"Um ow" I moaned,  
it was ferb,  
I guess he thought I was being an idiot.  
Isabella just giggled  
The bus finally came  
I sat next to ferb while Isabella sat near her friends.  
We could hear them talking about me,  
I heard Ginger say "I still can't believe your finally dating"  
Ferb wouldn't stop laughing.

Isabella's point of view  
"I still can't believe your finally dating Ginger" happily said.  
"Ginger we've been dating for 6 months" I said.  
"I know, I know but still" she said.  
I then came up with an idea to seat next to phineas because no offence girls but you grils have been talking this phineas situation for too long and it's really boring me.  
"hey ferb, Ginger would like to talk to you" I said happily.  
"What?!"  
Ferb then moved over to Ginger and I quickly moved to Phineas.  
Phineas was reading so he thought I was ferb, so I kissed him.  
"Ferb did you just.. Oh yeah issy watcha doin kissing me" he said  
"Well..." I was then interrupted by phineas kissing me right on the lip.  
Phineas then continued reading, while holding my hand.

Phineas's point of view  
School was school,  
Buford gave baljeet a wedgie,  
we and issy kissed and held hands  
and ferb was... Ferb.  
Then when we got home we saw something very unexpected.


	2. Chapter 2 the new kid

Chapter 2 the new kid  
No point of view  
Phineas and Isabella saw a moving van and their was an new kid moving in so they went over to him to say hi.  
"Hi the names phineas" phineas said  
"Hey phineas names leo" he said  
"Nice to meet you and this is my..." Phineas was interrupted by leo.  
"Wow aren't you a good looking pile of cuteness what's your name"  
"Aw thank you, my names Isabella" she said  
Phineas just stood there with a very angry look on his face, but he didn't want to be rude so he tried to smile.  
"oh I've see you've met my girlfriend" he said  
"Really?! A girl like her deserves better"  
" HOW DARE YOU!" Phineas yelled  
"Phineas is the best man I've ever met thank you very much" Isabella said  
Even though she was being nice, Isabella was not happy with what Leo said.  
"But look at his head! It's a triangle, I mean come on that's pretty stupid" Leo said smiling,  
"I bet he can't even kiss you without poking you in the eye!"  
"OH YEAH BUDDY?!" Phineas yelled while grabbing Isabella and kissing her.  
"Okay maybe you can but really how bigs your brain considering your head shape it must be the size of a walnut! I mean I bet you can't even build..." Leo was soon interrupted.  
"BUILD HUH IM ON IT PUNK!" Phineas then ran home.  
"Alright listen buddy if you ever insult phineas like that again I will personally slap you!" Isabella angrily said  
"I love him and theirs nothing that you or anyone else can do about"  
"yeah about that... Sorry" Leo said  
"Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to PHINEAS!" Isabella yelled  
Leo and Isabella walked to phineas's house  
where he and ferb had just built a emotion changer.  
"Hey phineas about all that stuff I'm sorry" Leo said sadly  
"Sorry? SORRY?! You think that's gonna help!" Phineas yelled.  
ferb then shot him with the emotion changer.  
"Wow isn't it a beautiful snowy day" phineas happily said  
"Huh impressive an emotion changer" Leo said impressed  
"See the best man I've met" Isabella said  
"Clouds are pretty aren't they" phineas happily said  
"come on phin snap out of it" Isabella said shaking phineas  
"Huh where am I, LEO!" Phineas said  
"Hey hey hey what a minute" ferb said  
"Phineas why you mad?" Ferb said puzzled  
"BECAUSE THIS MAN MADE FUN OF ME,  
HE MADE FUN OF MY HEAD,  
HE MADE FUN OF MY BRAIN,  
AND WORST OF ALL  
HE SAID I DONT DESEVE ISSY!" Phineas yelled  
"Okay Leo I don't know you very well  
but NEVER say anything like that to my brother again!" Ferb said.  
"What I'm just being honest" Leo said  
" let me kill him" phineas said  
" please do" ferb said  
" listen Leo just leave" Isabella said  
"Okay issy" Leo said giggling  
Leo then kissed Isabella good bye.  
"WHAT! GET BACK HERE, SHES MINE NOT YOURS, YOU DONT DESERVE HER, SHES PERFECT, SOMETHING YOULL NEVER BE" phineas yelled  
Phineas then sat by his tree, and I tear slowly fell from his blue eye.  
"Aww phin" Isabella said  
Ferb walked in side shaking his head in anger.  
" he kissed you, he kissed YOU!"  
"Don't worry phin I'll never leave you"


End file.
